Are We Ever Really Free?
by LaLuLover71
Summary: Imagine the lovely Free boys back in the 1920s, now imagine them in a mob. Haru, the baddest Mafia boss in the city. Makoto, his amazing right hand and husband. Rin and Sousake, the cops right under his thumb. Momo and Ai, best killers you cant escape. Rei, the drug maker. Nagisa, the seller. Better watch your back. Yaoi! Smut in later chapters. MXH SXR MXA RXN. Character Deaths!


Hi guys! New story time, I am actually gonna try to stick with this one!

Special thanks to Kayla (my own personal Makoto and best friend), Meagan (My Rin and my other best friend), Kink and Lin! Thank you guys for everything and pushing and inspiring this wonderful idea.

Alright so in this story it is Yaoi. and I'm playing around with the idea of men's pregnancy but am not positive of it yet. let me know what you think :)

Ships presented: MakotoXHaru, SousakeXRin, MomoXAi, NagisaXRei, possible SeiXGou later on.

I do not own Free or any of the characters (unfortunately) but this Idea is mine, if you would like to use it or do a spin off or even help me with writing let me know :) I'm always happy to hear ideas and of course give you credit

thanks guys 3  
~Kelly

* * *

He stared down at the scum of a traitor in front of him. He scuffed and Rin and Sousake held the pink haired man at gun point. His hand rested softly on Makoto knee as he sat on the arm of Haru's chair. Haru's deep ocean blue eyes gave a knowing stare, one that would make anyone shutter. "You dare defy me, to try and hurt my family" he asked and watched the little man shutter. Kisumi got on his knees and pleaded for his life but Haru would hear none of it. "I give no second chances" he gave a brief nod towards the two. Rin smirked, revealing his shark like teeth. Sousake cocked his gun. They both pulled the trigger at the same time, blowing poor Kisumi brains on the ground. Haru scuffed at the annoyance of the mess. He turned his attention to Makoto as his other men carried the body out and cleaned the mess. "My my, husband, you have been silent. What it wrong?" He reached up and gripped Makoto's chin. He turned his face towards him and gave the man a kiss. "He was never going to fit in. You know that" Haru whispered against Makoto's lips. He hated upsetting his husband but he couldn't become soft for a traitor. He would put his family in danger then.

"I never get use to seeing death. It's so harsh." Makoto sighed softly and looked away from him. Haru turned towards Rin and Sousake as they stood there, waiting their next orders. He nodded towards the door in a silent gesture. They both slipped out silently, most likely to clean their uniforms and do things he would rather not think about. Once the room was empty Haru turned back to Makoto and wrapped his arms around the other man. He pulled Makoto down into his lap and Haru gently kissed Makoto's lips. "I'm sorry we had to do that" Haru stared into his beautiful Husband's eyes. The pain in them killed Haru. He never liked to upset Makoto. He kissed Makoto's nose and whispered "Let me distract you". His hand slipped in Makoto's pants and gripped him roughly. Haru stared in Makoto's eyes and started to pump his hand. He was distracted by the emerald orbs that he didn't notice until the cat jumped in Makoto's lap. Haru could help but groan as Makoto got happy and cuddled the kitten. He pulled his hand away and pouted. "Damn cat..." he mumbled and looked away.

The was a knock on the door. Muruko, the black and blue kitten on Makoto lap jumped down and ran off. "Tch, such a skittish thing." Haru remarked. Makoto sighed and went after the kitten, calling out to him. Haru straightened up in his chair and looked at the door. "come in". The door opened to reveal Momo and Ai. Haru grinned and gestured for them to come in and close the door. "Good I was just worrying about you boys. Has it been done." Ai gave a slight nod of the head while Momo smirked. Haru couldn't help but laugh a bit. He stood up and put a arm around each boy. "Good, I knew you were the men for the job." Momo couldn't help but laugh. "They ran round like bugs, kind of like stag beetles...oh no. Boss excuse me I must go!" He ran out of the room, slamming the door. Haru shook his head and looked at Ai. "You got one crazy boyfriend there. Anything I need to know about the kill Ai?" Ai looked up at the Big boss and shook his head. "No sir, the wack went off without a hitch. The boss was begging for mercy, no survivors." Ai got a wicked gleam in his eye and Haru ruffled his hair. "Good good. now run along, clean your guns and get ready. Its warring world out there"

Ai nodded and ran off to his room. Haru looked around his office before turning off his light. "I think I am ready for dinner" he thought out loud. Down the hall he saw Muruko playing with another cat. That cat was White and much larger the little Muruko. Haru walked past and pet both of them before turning towards the kitchen. Walking in he saw Makoto cooking along with Nagisa. Haru grinned and his arms wrapped around his husband. He softly rubbed Makoto stomach and smiled. Nagisa waved and went back to chopping vegetables for Makoto. Makoto gently pet Haru's hands and turned around. He grinned, in a much better mood. They kissed and Haru wanted to do more but was interrupted by the cough of Sousake entering the room. Haru growled but looked over. He wordlessly raised a eyebrow at the tall man, now out of his uniform.

Sousake looked away, not meeting Haru's eyes. He coughed again before speaking. "Sei has requested a meeting with you". Haru got a sinister grin before kissing Makoto's lips one more time. "Ill be right back, make a good dinner" He grinned and pinched Makoto's thigh. Makoto bite his lip and tried not to yelp as Haru walked back to his walked into see Sei sitting in his chair. He glared at him and pushed the chair out from under him. Sei fell to the ground with a thud and a laugh. "Hey big boss man, miss me?" Sei grinned. Haru simply shook his head and sat down in his chair. "What information do you have for me, you annoyance."

Sei sighed, finally getting serious. He sat up and leaned against the desk. "Hojo put a hit out on you. He has already learned about Kisumi death and is furious. Its a pretty heavy hit too, your'e lucky I love you boss or I would consider it too" He laughed and winked. Haru thought for a few minutes and tapped his fingers together in front of him. "Well I guess were just going to have to take out Hojo first. Such a shame to lose such a good friend." He sighed but leaned forward on his desk. "Tomorrow we will set the Otter and the Duck on it. For tonight, we have family dinner." Haru stood up and walked to the down with Sei. "I want you to inform them of all they need to know, the usual drill." He stared into Sei eyes, showing how serious he was.

Sei nodded and they walked to the big dinning room. Haru walked around Makoto's chair and kissed his lips softly before sitting down at the head of the table. Sei ran round to sit in the middle of Gou and Momo. Haru smiled at his beautiful family. Sunday night was family night, everyone was required to come to dinner. Usually Makoto or him would cook dinner and they all talked about their week. Family was important to Makoto and Haru both. Just because they were not blood didn't make them not family. He loved them all like family.

Haru smiled for the first time today and looked over at his husband. "This looks very good" He complement and watched Makoto blush slightly. All around the table, everyone was eating and smiling. He sighed and relaxed back in his chair. Makoto grabbed his hand as he started to eat. Haru nodded to their silent conversation and started to eat his pasta and mackerel. He grinned in his head at how much his husband knew him. They soon finished eating and sat talking. The 'kids' went to do the dishes and clean up as Haru and Makoto went to their room. They held hands as they walked and he opened the door for Makoto.

Haru took off his jacket and laid it on a chair and loosened this tie. He looked over at Makoto and smiled softly. Finally he can let his mask slipped. Haru snuck over and wrapped his arms tightly around Makoto waist. He snuggled into Makoto's back and sighed. He was stressed and they both knew it. Makoto held his hands and turned around to kiss him lightly. "I love you..".

"I love you too".

* * *

Okay first chapter! :) i know its kind of short, but if felt like a good place to leave off. hopefully ill be updating in a few days. thanks everyone 3


End file.
